Rightful Heir (episode)
At the Klingon monastery on Boreth, Worf sees a very real vision of Kahless the Unforgettable. Summary When Lt. Worf is late for bridge duty, Riker finds him in his quarters, absorbed in prayer, the room arranged like a traditional Klingon shrine. This is only the latest puzzling behavior from Worf; he's been increasingly forgetful and slacking off on routine duties. Worf explains to Captain Picard that ever since the incident in the Carraya system ( ) where he found young Klingons and taught them about their heritage, he has felt empty. As he saw their eager acceptance and recognition, he realized that he himself did not believe these things strongly, if at all. He was trying to summon a vision of Kahless, to reconnect with his spiritual roots. Picard asks if there is a place where he could explore these things more fully; Worf says that place would be Boreth, where devout Klingons await the return of Kahless. It is not far from where the Enterprise is now. Picard says that since his spiritual quest is interfering with his duties, he should consider himself on leave, go to Boreth, and return prepared to resume his duties properly. He says kindly, "I hope you find what you're looking for." The Boreth temple is built into the side of a mountain, with many interconnected caverns and caves decorated in ancient Klingon style. Worf joins several other Klingons in intensely-focused prayer around a fire pit, repeating "Torva luk do shell". One very young man suddenly looks up and cries out that he sees Kahless standing before him. "He wants something – me! He wants me!" High priest Koroth congratulates Divok and says this is a vision of great power, telling him that his place among the honored dead is secure. Worf packs up to leave; he's been there ten days and has received neither visions nor insights. Koroth reminds him of the story of The Promise, how when Kahless left, he pointed to the star around which Boreth orbits, and promised he would return there. That was fifteen centuries ago, and ten days is a relatively small amount of time. He tells Worf that this is a place of questions, not answers, and that Worf should open his heart to Kahless. Returning to the shrine, Worf prays alone; Divok sits nearby to tend the fire. Suddenly the air shimmers in front of Worf and Kahless appears. Worf is overjoyed, but Divok is puzzled; he sees Kahless too. While Divok runs off to get Koroth, Kahless holds out his hands to Worf. Rising, Worf touches him and breathes "You're real!" Kahless enters the temple and tells the story of how his bat'leth was created. This story is known only to the high priests; it was kept out of the sacred writings deliberately so it could be used as a test in case the real Kahless came back. Kahless explains that he has returned to unite the people, to stop the fighting and petty wars. Koroth and his assistant Torin are convinced, and lead the pilgrims in chanting praise to Kahless. Unconvinced, Worf does a tricorder scan to make sure Kahless is even a real Klingon, and remains quiet and reserved at the party that is given in Kahless' honor. Kahless notices that Worf still has questions; Worf says it is honorable to question and not take things for granted, but Kahless replies that a leader doesn't have to answer questions; a real leader commands obedience. Worf says that is true if the leader is worthy. Realizing that Worf is issuing a challenge, Kahless engages Worf in single combat. The fight is brief, fierce, and seems almost equal; it ends abruptly when Kahless turns away, laughing and a bit out of breath, and says that Klingons must fight not only to spill blood, but to enrich the spirit. He leads the people in a loud, proud chant, "We are Klingons!" Not everyone is convinced at first, but his enthusiasm is infectious. Only Worf remains detached and thoughtful. Kahless is brought aboard the Enterprise. Dr. Crusher wants to run more tests to be sure he isn't a coalescent being, a bioreplicant or simply a dressed-up Klingon. In any event, Gowron is coming aboard, having received the news of Kahless' return with something less than enthusiasm. Data asks how Worf and the other Klingons will ascertain that Kahless is for real, and Worf says it is a matter of faith. Gowron beams aboard, and he's not happy. Convinced Kahless is an impostor, he's brought a sacred knife that is supposed to have the blood of Kahless on it. He is not mollified when the genetic pattern tests match up. He talks about how hard it is to fight an idea, and that the crew of his ship have already split up into factions over whether or not this is Kahless. It will destroy the unity of the Empire. Worf invites Kahless for a drink, apologizing for the not-quite-right taste of the replicator's attempt to do Klingon Warnog. Kahless obviously can't tell the difference, and says he's forgotten a lot of things. Asked about the next life he says he doesn't have those answers, but is merely a traveler. While he is corporeal, he knows only the here-and-now. Gowron is convinced the whole thing is a ploy for Koroth and the other priests to seize power. He points out to Worf that they want him on their side, because Kurn now sits on the Klingon High Council and as Kurn's older brother, Worf has influence. Worf pleads with Gowron to keep an open mind and listen to Kahless, giving himself a chance to have his faith restored, before taking up arms. Gowron seeks out Kahless in the holodeck, where the temple has been recreated and Kahless is telling the story of a man who wouldn't go inside the city walls when a storm blew up. He faced the storm and was killed. "The wind does not respect a fool," he says. "D''o not stand before the wind, Gowron." Gowron challenges Kahless to remember details. Kahless says it doesn't matter, only that he's come to restore honor to the people. Gowron contemptuously challenges him to combat. As before, Kahless seems not to be able to fight very well, and tries to distract everyone with laughter and talk about fighting in the right spirit, but Gowron is unmoved and at last defeats Kahless, knocking him to the floor. Gowron laughs mockingly. Now convinced that this isn't Kahless, Worf wants answers. So does Kahless. Koroth explains slowly that the problems with Kahless' memory and his inability to fight like a real Klingon have to do with "the way he returned". The priests used Kahless' original genetic material to create a clone. All of his memories were actually programmed in from the sacred texts or from personal information the priests had. Worf is shocked and outraged, but the priests claim they did it to unite the people. Worf returns to the holodeck temple and finds two of Gowron's men still there; they still believe. Data is there, and asks how Kahless' defeat has affected Worf's faith. Worf is unable to answer. Data tells how he was first activated and told he was only a machine, but believed he could become more than that. He calls this a leap of faith. Worf chooses to tell Gowron, privately, that Kahless is a clone, but that since the people do need something to unite them and put a halt to the strife in the Empire, they should be told of Kahless – the whole truth. Instead of becoming leader of the empire in Gowron's place, Kahless can be Emperor, a moral guide, inspiring the people to return to true Klingon ways. He won't really be Kahless, but more like his rightful heir. Gowron accepts this with reservations. As Kahless prepares to leave, he tells Worf that perhaps what Kahless gave the people – the unique ways of thinking and behaving that make them Klingons – is more important than Kahless himself. Perhaps it does not matter if the real Kahless doesn't come back, because his spirit lives in the heart of every true Klingon. Memorable Quotes "''I am Kahless... and I have returned." :- Kahless "Long ago, a storm was heading for the city of Quin'lat. Everyone took protection within the walls except one man who remained outside. I went to him and asked what he was doing. "I am not afraid," the man said. "I will not hide my face behind stone and mortar. I will stand before the wind and make it respect me." I honored his choice and went back inside. The next day, the storm came, and the man was killed. The wind does not respect a fool. Do not stand before the wind, Gowron." :- Kahless "What was his name?" "What?" "If you were really there, you should be able to tell us the name of the man who stood outside the walls. Describe him to us. How tall was he? What was he wearing?!? What color... were his EYES!?! :- Gowron and Kahless "You still do not believe it is me, do you, Worf?" "I want to believe." :- Kahless and Worf Background Information * This episode marks the final appearance of Gowron on Star Trek: The Next Generation. His next appearance is in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode . * Gowron says there hasn't been an emperor in 300 years. * The TOS episode shows Kahless in a much different light, as a barbaric murderer. This apparent inconsistency is likely because that Kahless was an image formed from the perception of Kirk and/or Spock's mind. Video and DVD releases *UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 75, . *As part of the TNG Season 6 DVD collection. Links and References Guest Stars *Alan Oppenheimer as Koroth *Robert O'Reilly as Gowron *Norman Snow as Torin *Charles Esten as Divok :And *Kevin Conway as "Kahless" Co-Star * Majel Barrett as Computer Voice Uncredited Co-Stars *David Anderson as a Klingon pilgrim *Diane Lee as a Klingon pilgrim *Irving Ross as a Klingon priest Stunts *Ken Lesco as stunt double for Kevin Conway References Alawanir Nebula; Boreth; Carraya IV; Caves of No'Mat; exobiology; Gariman sector; Kahless; Knife of Kirom; Kri'stak Volcano; Lake of Lusor; Molor; mortar; neurophysiology; Quin'lat; Sto-vo-kor; Sword of Kahless; Toq; Torigan |next= }} Category:TNG episodes de:Der rechtmäßige Erbe es:Rightful Heir nl:Rightful Heir